


Of Vengeance

by Hieiko



Series: Beyond Tact [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Where the Wild Things Are". Spike and Anya at the Bronze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday's "Fall" challenge.

Spike supposed it was a bit nice, sitting with Anya talking about old times. Never mind that less than an hour ago he had tried to rob her by trying to scare her witless. It didn't seem to bother her, and she was now prattling on about love and vengeance.

Him and her, they could do with a good spot of violence directed towards certain ex-lovers. They could do that, take their revenge. Spike was already thinking of several ways... but maybe he'd have another beer first. It was the thought that counted anyway, right?

How the mighty have fallen.


End file.
